


Searching for the light

by Patronuslight7



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco struggles, F/M, Father Son Bonding, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Scorbus, M/M, Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patronuslight7/pseuds/Patronuslight7
Summary: Draco does not know how he will continue without Astoria. Yet with the help of a guide, he eventually remembers his light.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Kudos: 45





	Searching for the light

As Draco took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, he prepared himself for what he was about to see. The pale silver bed sheets shone against the dimming sunlight streaming in through the window. Draco’s gaze shifted to the thin figure lying on the bed; he smiled softly as he locked eyes with her. She was the most beautiful person he had laid eyes on; he still felt the rush of warmth that enveloped him whenever he gazed at her. His smile soon turned to concern as he took a step closer and noted the frequency of her breathing. It seemed to be shallowing every time he approached her.

  
He walked to her bedside, taking care to tread lightly, and set his wife’s medicine down on the black wooden side table. Astoria was wearing a light-coloured blue dress that stopped at her knees; although very delicate, it seemed to overwhelm her tiny body. She wore her favourite silver charm bracelet with two heart simple charms, engraved with the Scorpius and Draco constellations respectively. Draco glimpsed the shimmer of her emerald and diamond wedding ring and he held back a tear. “You are so perfect,” he thought.

  
Astoria turned to watch him. The pastel green hues of the walls matched perfectly to the black and silver aesthetic that Draco had picked when designing the room. Green was a colour that, like for many people, soothed him. The gentle tones reminded him of the countryside, something he was grateful he had considered now that Astoria barely had the energy to leave the house. She was growing weaker; he knew he had little time left to spend with his darling wife. He was taking each day as it came, although he was now mindful of every hour.

  
Astoria smiled warmly at Draco. He crumbled. That’s all it took. One of her wonderful smiles was enough to make him forget he had to hold it together for her and their son. The reality of losing her was approaching, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He just had to watch and wait for his wife to slip away. It was so cruel. He’d suffered enough and now one of the only two things to bring real joy into his life was slipping away. He fell to his knees, his arms resting on the bed. He buried his head into the smooth covers and howled. The pain was real, he couldn’t hide his fear any longer. Draco slammed his fist into the floor again and again, distressed rage erupted from his mind. “Why is this happening to her? Why is this happening to my family?” he screamed internally. He had tried to protect them; he had failed. His aching cries turned to dull sobs as he continued to thump the floor.

  
Astoria watched, tears beginning to form in her bright eyes. She reached out and held onto his shoulder. Draco froze and looked at her. He took her hands in both of his and buried his head onto her chest. “I’m sorry,” he breathed through stuttered cries, “I’m not strong enough, I can’t lose you. I love you so much.”  
His mind's eye flashed to their wedding day and the vows they had exchanged, promising to forever share their love. Astoria had found him; she had rescued him from the darkness that he had believed was his purpose in life. She saw the good in people, she had helped him through the sombre loneliness that had shrouded him for so long. He had vowed to protect her and Scorpius; after that he had hidden them away. They’d had a joyous life together as a family until the dreadful blood curse had further weakened her beyond the point that magic could not fix.

  
“You are strong, my love; you will be for Scorpius,” Astoria smiled through the tears. “I have every faith in you.” She began to stroke his long locks; her fingertips brushed against his soft hair. She smiled as she thought back to one of the last times they had been resting in their garden. His hair was as silky as that early morning dewy grass. A few minutes later, Astoria pulled her hand away from his hair and placed it upon his back. Draco listened to her dulling, steady heartbeat and looked up at her with a worried expression on his face. “Thank you, Draco,” she breathed with a slight rasp. “You’ve given me a life that I could only have dreamed of. My only regret is we couldn’t spend more time together as a family. You gave my life adventure and meaning.”

  
Draco lifted his head and gazed into Astoria’s weepy eyes. “You have nothing to thank me for; you came into my life and showed me true happiness. The day Scorpius was born was the best day of my life.” He brought his lips down to meet hers with the gentlest touch. Astoria was so fragile, nonetheless he needed to kiss her a thousand times over. He was not ready to say goodbye. He pulled back and continued to look into her eyes; he wanted to remember every detail. The way the colours of her eyes spread out like sunbeams. The way her luxurious brown hair framed her gorgeous face. The way in which her smooth skin could easily betray her emotions with the faintest blush rising from her cheeks. He blinked back tears as they began to roll down towards his lips. Her kindness. Her ability to see kindness in the world was astonishing. She was so brave, even facing death she remained a loyal but gentle soul, qualities that he was proud Scorpius had inherited.

  
“I’m so sorry Draco,” Astoria whispered gently. “I love you and I always will, I’ll always be in here.” She gradually lifted her hand and placed it upon his chest.  
“If I could trade places with you, you know I would in a heartbeat.” Draco tried to stifle his cries. “You were there to guide me through my darkest hours. Thank you for being my light.” Draco gently fell forwards into Astoria’s chest again, muffling his cries. He hadn’t noticed Scorpius standing with one hand on the door frame. All he felt was a slight breeze as his son rushed over and collapsed on to his mother’s side. Scorpius’ arm wrapped tightly around Draco and his other arm tenderly slid underneath his mother’s neck. Scorpius heaved with gasping breaths of overwhelming sadness as his eyes glistened with tears.  
“Look after each other, be kind and share your love together.” Astoria whispered as her eyes closed. “I love you both and I’m so proud to call you my husband and son. Never forget what is important, I will always be with you.”

They stayed there for what felt like hours, cherishing every waking moment they could before the inevitable heartache that would soon come crashing over them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The inevitable had come.

  
Draco and Scorpius had barely spoken, for if they did it would only reinforce what they already knew. They cried together embracing in the tightest hugs possible; words could not easily be found, but tears flowed steadily like a stream. They cried in private allowing their pain to come to fruition. Both Draco and Scorpius dealing with their emotions in their own way in seclusion; allowing themselves to be truly vulnerable and grieve for Astoria.

  
Draco spent most of his days sitting in the chair beside Astoria’s in the drawing room. Her chair was a beautiful velvet green with ornate silver legs. He could not accept that the inevitable had happened. He had promised all his wealth for someone to find a cure for his wife’s terrible blood curse. No one had come forward; he spent his days in a blur. Draco also found himself pacing in the library, not knowing what to do with himself. The library had been a sanctuary for Astoria and Scorpius; a special place for them to bond. They would sit together and enjoy the smell of fresh parchment, invigorating stories and a thirst for knowledge. Only now Scorpius had not entered the library; he couldn’t even bring himself to walk past the door. The library had been their place and he no longer wanted any part of it.

  
Draco wanted to be there to support Scorpius where he could but he was struggling to battle his own demons. He did not know how he would be strong for Scorpius; he did not know how to share his love because it had been shattered. His love was in pieces and he was struggling to find a way to mend it.  
Scorpius hadn’t slept for days; he was barely eating and was struggling to focus on the simplest of tasks. Scorpius tried his best to keep his dad occupied but every little thing reminded them of what they were missing. Astoria’s floral perfume still filled the house lingering on every surface she has touched in her final days. Her favourite emerald trinket box filled with precious memories from Scorpius’ childhood was sitting proud on a stand in the hallway. The family portraits around the house seemed to mock Draco and Scorpius, reaffirming that she was not coming back.

  
Scorpius didn’t know how he had managed to get ready for school; time was moving fast in a blur. Once aboard the Hogwarts Express, Scorpius had found an empty carriage and slumped down. He ignored the calls of excited students waving to their parents. Instead he focused on the steady beat of the moving train as a distraction. He barely remembered uttering the words of his broken heart to his best friend. Albus would accompany him to the funeral, and he needed his closest friend more now than ever. Yet he didn’t know how he was needed. Scorpius just knew he needed him there.

  
Albus sat closer to Scorpius than usual on that train journey; occasionally filling the silence with an observation of how close they were to Hogwarts. Scorpius was grateful for this, he mentally thanked Albus for allowing him to process this. His first school year without his beloved mother. Twice Albus’ hand had brushed Scorpius knee; Albus didn’t pull his hand away as he knew these light touches were helping Scorpius stay rooted. Just before the train pulled up at Hogwarts, seemingly without thinking, Albus pulled Scorpius into a strong hug wrapping his arms around his best friend’s neck. It was as though Albus had acted on instinct, he knew what his best friend needed at that moment. Scorpius acknowledged the gesture in understanding that this was Albus’ way of saying he was here for him. Scorpius returned the hug; he wrapped his arms around Albus’ waist and buried his head into his hair, sniffling occasionally, before pulling away to disembark the train.

  
The funeral took place on a Saturday in September, Draco organised a small and intimate ceremony. The weather was gloomy and rain was drizzling as the mourners arrived to pay their respects to Astoria. Scorpius barely recognised half of them; his mother had touched people in so many ways he did not know. He felt honoured to be her son. Albus stayed by Scorpius’ side as promised. The tears did not stop falling from Scorpius’ eyes for the entire service.  
Draco was guarded. He hoped that this would help bring him a small step closer to finding peace, although how this was going to happen, he did not know. The Malfoys had always strived to be held in a stiff and powerful regard. Astoria had washed away this image from Draco; he had felt liberated when he met her, so he was not afraid to show his emotions and the adoring love he held for his wife.

  
After the ceremony, Albus accompanied Scorpius and Draco back to the Malfoy Manor. Draco shut the door behind them as they stood in the hallway; only the creaking sounds of the floorboards penetrated the air. Draco took one step forwards and swiftly pulled Scorpius into a tight hug; Albus shrank back into the shadows by the staircase enabling the Malfoys to have their moment. Draco rested one hand atop Scorpius’ head and gently moved it back and forth; mimicking the comfort Astoria had filled in him as a young boy. Scorpius melted into his dad’s chest, gulping furiously to keep the tears away. Eventually, Draco pulled away and gave a gentle nod towards Albus acknowledging his much needed presence for his son. Draco turned and glided towards his office; quiet, sharp intakes of breath reverberated as he stepped away.

  
Scorpius’ arms fell gently to his side, Albus gently grabbed Scorpius’ hand and led him to the drawing room without uttering a word. Scorpius slumped in a chair and threw his head back, allowing his tears to swim in his eyes. His body was numb, his head was heavy and his mind was full. Albus sat on the luxurious silver rug near Scorpius’ chair; Albus occasionally glanced at Scorpius wishing he could do more for him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Albus broke the stillness, “Your mum was a wonderful lady; she was always so kind when I came to visit you in the holidays.”

  
Scorpius looked at him and forced a smile, pained. “Thank you for being here today, thank you for being my good friend.” He wiped the tears away from his face as he had done countless times for the past week.

  
“No need to thank me, I’m here to support you.” Albus looked back at Scorpius. “Your mum would be really proud of you Scorp, don’t ever forget that.” He stood up, quickly grabbed his friend’s hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. Albus’ arm pulled tight against the small of Scorpius’ back; he lightly rubbed his thumb back and forth at an attempt to comfort his best friend.

  
“I know she is,” Scorpius muffled as he too tightened his hold on Albus; his arms wrapped around Albus’s shoulders. The two friends stayed there for a while, neither of them speaking. Albus knew Scorpius needed this and Scorpius was happy to not have to talk for a while. Scorpius lightly shuffled on his feet; he would fidget with his hands when he was anxious and right now his mind was restless.

  
Eventually, Albus released his hold. He swiftly moved one hand to clutch Scorpius’ arm and the other to gently move Scorpius’ face so he was looking directly into his eyes. “Honestly do not ever forget that.” Albus withdrew his hand. “Your mum’s love is in you, show her what you can be and carry her heart with pride.” Scorpius blinked, and threw his head back again to try and dull the tears. He took a deep breath before looking forwards. His gaze lingered as he searched Albus’ eyes just for a brief second. Then he collapsed back in the chair and gestured for Albus to sit down too. After that, they took moments to sit in silence amongst the flow of conversation around Astoria’s kindness.

  
Albus left later that day; he wanted to stay but on his mother’s advice decided it would be best for Draco and Scorpius to spend time together.

  
After Albus had left, Scorpius rose from the chair and exhaled slowly; he was about to make his way to his bedroom. His jacket was over the back of his mum’s chair. He spotted it and froze. His mum’s chair. He could bare it no longer; he had held it together for days but now intense feelings of fury flooded through his body. He picked up a glass ornament standing on the black marble fireplace hearth. He took one look at the ornament before screaming and throwing it hard into the ground. It felt right as the glass smashed into dozens of sharp pieces echoing the agony Scorpius was feeling inside. Draco came running to Scorpius in sheer panic.

  
“It’s not fair,” roared Scorpius as he went to pick up another ornament. Draco grabbed Scorpius’ arm and knelt down as he pulled him into a firm hug. Scorpius dropped it onto the rug as they both ended up kneeling on the floor. “Let go of me! I need her back. I can’t do this Dad!” Scorpius shouted as he battled to get free from Draco. The upset had turned to pure anger. He was furious with the world. “Why was mum taken? She didn’t deserve this!” Scorpius thought as his mind exploded with a hundred questions.

  
Draco held firm for several minutes, tightening his grasp around Scorpius as he gently rocked “Yes you can,” Draco soothed. “She’s still here, she’ll always be with us.” Scorpius finally relented and collapsed into his dad’s arms. He wailed so hard that the muscles in his neck constricted giving him a terrible headache. “We’ll get through this…. together.” Draco sniffled; he could cry no more today. He gently pushed Scorpius’ head onto his shoulder and fiddled with his hair. Astoria used to play with Scorpius’ hair to distract him when he was a child. She had done the same with Draco, he found it very therapeutic. Scorpius took a deep breath and sighed, keeping his arms firmly around his dad’s back, unwilling to let the hug end.

  
Later that evening when Scorpius was in bed, Draco sat down in his own armchair. It was a deep emerald colour that had faded over the years as it has previously belonged to his father. He had struggled to get Scorpius to sleep, but had eventually calmed him. He had stayed sitting by his side until he had drifted off in the early hours of the morning. Draco was exhausted, both mentally and physically. He was broken. Broken for himself and for Scorpius. He hadn’t seen his beloved son like this before. He rubbed his hand across his forehead from side to side as he strained to calm his own nerves.  
He turned to look at Astoria’s chair. He closed his eyes and imagined; she was as clear as day. Her gorgeous brown hai

r and twinkly eyes were smiling back at him, holding her hand out towards him so he would take it. “I know you’re still here darling,” he lulled as he reached out his hand. He talked about how the funeral had gone and found it surprisingly easy to do so. Draco continued to talk about Scorpius as his Astoria listened. He opened up about how he didn’t feel ready to support Scorpius, and how he was worried how Scorpius would cope especially with these rumours still afoot.  
“He is strong like his mother,” he chuckled to himself as his Astoria smiled gently back at him. “I’ll try my best my darling.” He nodded off in his chair with his hand still held out for his Astoria, not letting go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
That year was not easy for the Malfoys. They both learnt that life soon goes on. It is as though the world forgets about the precious souls we lose along the way. Scorpius could at least spend some time confiding in Albus, although this wasn’t often but it was enough. Draco continued to talk to his Astoria; she helped him greatly. He beamed whenever he saw her radiant smile as it reminded him of the pure joy she had brought into his life.

  
Draco’s and Scorpius’ relationship seemed to almost repair itself due to the grief following the aftermath of Astoria passing, however this was not to last. They drifted further apart a few days after Scorpius had gone back to Hogwarts. Draco found it even harder to accept that Scorpius wanted to spend some of the Christmas holidays with Albus at the Potter’s house. “He’s not like me,” Draco mumbled to his Astoria, “He’s got a true friend to rely on. I never had that until I met you.” Scorpius felt like he belonged there; being surrounded by people is what he felt he needed to cope with the continuous realisation that his mother was no longer with him. Draco came to accept that; he just wanted his Astoria and for Scorpius to be happy.

  
When Scorpius was home, they mainly stayed out of each other’s way. Scorpius was finding he had very little in common with his dad anymore, they struggled to find things to talk about. If something came up that triggered a memory of Astoria they would smile fondly for a few minutes and then sit in silent sadness. Draco spoke to his Astoria about all of this and she continued to listen, as always. “I just don’t feel like he wants anything to do with me anymore,” Draco sighed. “I don’t know how to get through to him….. you were always so good at this.” He looked at her longingly, sat in her chair.

The next couple of days were filled with Scorpius frantically getting ready for his fourth year at Hogwarts. They had just had the one-year anniversary of Astoria’s passing. Draco and Scorpius had held a quiet ceremony in their back garden, just the two of them. They had put their awkwardness aside and spent the afternoon sitting on the grass and talking about Astoria. Draco had read her favourite poem and Scorpius had been practising a spell that enabled silver stars to shoot from his wand. Draco had pulled a few strings using old contacts to allow Scorpius to use the spell. He had to argue his case very well as despite it being underage magic, it was a way for a child to remember his mother. He had got lots of sympathetic looks after that.

  
Scorpius had been casting small bouts of silver stars over Draco and swirling them around, he knew his mum would have loved to see them bonding together. Draco sat with one arm resting over his bent knee; he beamed at Scorpius. Draco closed his eyes and chuckled; Astoria would have loved this. Just as Scorpius got up to pick some flowers for his mum’s memory stone, Draco caught his attention. “Scorpius,” Draco said with a serious tone. Scorpius finished picking the last flower and wandered over to Draco. “Stay safe this year and above all be kind. It’s what your mum would have wanted.” Draco said looking away. “And me.”  
Scorpius was slightly taken aback by this; He knew deep down it was his dad’s way of telling him he loved him. Scorpius patted Draco on the arm. “I will Dad, I promise,” he grinned as more silver stars shot out of his wand and soared past Draco.

  
Draco watched the stars with delight as they began to form the two constellations that Astoria had always kept around her wrist, Draco and Scorpius. His smile faded as he looked at the flowers. “I can’t….I can’t lose you too,” he said weakly as he put his hand on top of Scorpius’. A few moments later he stood up and walked over to Astoria’s memory stone, prompting Scorpius to follow him with the flowers. Scorpius followed, touched by his father’s words. They meant a great deal to him. He often found himself letting murky clouds overtake his thoughts. Yet having words of strength from his dad gave him a way to fight out of his darkness, like a suit of armour he could wear with pride.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco received the message. Scorpius was missing. His chest tensed and his head thumped. “My only family…... gone?! How did he slip away? Where has he gone? Who is responsible?” his head was swimming with questions; he brought a hand to his heart as he felt it tighten as though in a vice. Draco rushed towards the room where he knew he may find a sliver of comfort. He knelt down in front of Astoria’s chair. His Astoria was there waiting, she had become paler over the last few months but was as beautiful as ever. Draco told her everything.

  
“What am I going to do? What if I don’t get him back?!” he cried in anguish. “I’ll have let you down, you told me to look after him and I can’t even do that.” He took his Astoria’s hand and cupped it to his face. “I need you darling, you would know what to do. You’d know what to say to bring him back.” Draco lingered for a few more moments, enjoying the caress of her soft skin as her eyes twinkled indicating towards the door; giving him a knowing look. He hesitated as he understood, but hastily stood up and apparated.

  
A while later, back in Malfoy Manor, Draco was seething. He was sure of it. Scorpius had listened to Albus, he was a follower after all. It was Harry’s fault; he had driven Albus away and in turn Scorpius had vanished. He had no idea where his son was, his only family. He sat next to his Astoria and filled her in, she smiled kindly back at him, making him believe everything was going to be alright. He told her how much he missed her and how much harder life was without her. “When it was just us three against the world, I ensured I could keep you safe. Now…..I’ve lost you…..and Scorpius.” He trailed off. Draco stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow. He wasn’t just going to sit there. “You give me the strength to carry on,” he whispered to his Astoria. “I’ll search high and low, now….where to start?” he pondered for a moment and then chuckled towards his Astoria. “Probably a library,” he said trying to inject some dry humour into his melancholy thoughts. His Astoria gave him an encouraging wave as he apparated.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Draco had been flummoxed to find Scorpius wearing the Durmstrang robes. He’d also felt sheer exasperation towards his son. It was as though he didn’t know him anymore. He couldn’t explain it but, in some sense, he felt as though his son was slipping away.

  
One thing he did know was that Scorpius was absolutely devasted. Of course, Scorpius still felt absolutely despondent about his mother’s passing, but he had had Albus to help him through. Albus was to Scorpius as his Astoria was being to Draco. Yet, Scorpius no longer had Albus. Draco’s fatherly instinct was to pull Scorpius tight and never let go but he didn’t act on it. He had someone else to blame instead, and he was incensed.

  
Harry Potter was again the cause of all of this. Draco knew only too well the pain of being alone and he would not wish that on anyone, especially his sole heir. “Astoria, how can I comfort him when he won’t even return my owls?” Draco asked his Astoria with desperate eyes. She merely smiled at him; the warm flicker of the flames from the grand fireplace seemed to be slightly visible through her skin.

  
Draco watched the flames for a moment. “Do you remember when you made those small fireballs float around us on our walk in Hogsmeade to keep us warm?” Draco grinned. “You had such a gift with magic Astoria,” he paused. “You then gave them to that man in the Three Broomsticks because he had forgotten his cloak!” The memories came flooding back to Draco. “Such a kind soul.” Draco thought as he reached for his Astoria’s hand again; his fingers traced in swirls on the back of her hand. “I can’t do this forever; I can’t live my life without you in it.” He looked into her sunburst eyes as he wept.

  
It had been several days since he had broken down talking to his Astoria. He was finding the gaps between episodes getting longer but the pain was still unbearable. He bit down hard on his other hand to try and stop the stem of tormented shouts that would soon follow. He had not felt this alone in years, not since those abysmal days from his past. He was trapped; he did not know how to fix his own problems let alone know where to begin to support Scorpius. He couldn’t bring himself to think about it. Astoria had shown him the light, encouraged him to be a better person. She had loved him and made him feel worthy of that love. Yet that had been so heartlessly taken away.

  
His Astoria laced her fingers around his and Draco pulled back up to look at her hand. He found the concentration to pull himself out of his episode and focus on his Astoria. He steadied his breathing to match the gentle squeezes from her hand. He nodded at her as though he understood; it was his duty to support Scorpius and do anything in his power to protect him. He knew where he had to go and he didn’t like it one bit.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Time passed, Draco went to speak to Harry and somehow it ended up being a hundred times worse. Scorpius saw things that no adult should see, let alone a young boy. He wasn’t young anymore but Draco found it hard to accept that fact. He still wanted to shield him. Scorpius witnessed horrendous things. He’d gone to the living hell that Draco had fought so desperately to stay away from in the end.

  
“Yes Dad, I was miserable without Albus; it was painfully lonely,” Scorpius trailed off as the tears shone in his eyes from the low candlelight. In reality he had been feeling absolutely hopeless without Albus, his grief almost matched with that of losing his mother. Scorpius had already felt as though the world was against him and then he’d had his best friend taken away. “But it puts it into perspective when I saw the things I saw,” he whispered frantically. He was sitting on Professor McGonagall’s chair; they’d been given time to speak in private. “I saw another world with dementors, darkness and no shred of happiness. No one was there fighting with me. Not mum. Not Albus. Not…,” he stopped and glanced uncertainly at his dad. “Well you there….but…. you were different.” Scorpius explained through muffled sobs, he hadn’t quite accepted what had just gone on and was still in shock. Madam Pomfrey had given him a potion to calm his nerves; Scorpius continued to ramble on to his father.

  
Draco leaned against the cold stone wall and stood there listening intently; he was soaking up Scorpius’ words. He waited until Scorpius had finished. He noted the way Scorpius clenched his fists when he mentioned the dementors and the way he wringed his hands when he discussed the world without Albus. He saw Scorpius properly for the first time in weeks. Here was his son, a frightened child who needed the love and support from his father.

  
He marched around to Scorpius and stood in front of him. “Don’t ever think that’s who you are, do you understand me?” Draco glared into Scorpius’ eyes. “You are so like your mother Scorpius.” In the blink of an eye, Draco knelt down and wrapped Scorpius into a hug. One hand stroked Scorpius’ hair, the other held firmly around his shoulders. Scorpius did not hug him back at first; instead his crying intensified. “You are kind and you are spirited.” Draco pulled back slightly to look at Scorpius, his eyes exploring Scorpius’ pale, wet face “You have grown into a selfless young man; your mum would be so proud. What you saw in the other world, that’s who I thought I was for a long time, but your mother guided me on to a better path. You don’t need guidance, Scorpius, it’s already in you.” Scorpius flung his arms around his dad; he held his fists together unwilling to let anything break them apart. “She made my world, you now make my world an even better place,” Draco blubbered as he glowed with pride.

  
Draco finished explaining the terrifying events to his Astoria and she replied to his conversation with a stream of steady nods. “I offered him the chance to come home for a couple of days,” Draco strained. “Alas, of course, he did not want to leave Albus, he wanted to make sure he was alright,” Draco chuckled. “The sooner Scorpius realises then the better it will be for them both. Sometimes I just want to find a way to give him a nudge.” His Astoria had a bright smile at that comment. Draco focused his eyes back on her. She was becoming more translucent, yet he could still make out the colours and features that made her, her. He knew she was fading but it was as though he didn’t want to accept that just yet. Draco sat back and closed his eyes, grateful that Scorpius was safe at Hogwarts.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
“When is this new nightmare of mine going to end!?” he shouted in his mind. He’d just got his son back and now he was being informed that some witch had taken him away again. Draco bellowed. He marched around the house in a furious state. He was angry. “Why does this keep happening to me? Why do I deserve this?” he yelled. He pulled out his wand. “Bombarda!” a ball of fire shot out and destroyed an old family portrait of him with his parents. They had made him like this. They had taught him to loathe others and show no weakness. He put his wand away and began punching the walls. He kicked a chair so that the leg snapped in two. He ripped wallpaper off the walls and ripped pages out of books on a nearby bookshelf. He stomped around the house; nothing could control his flaring rage. He stormed into the drawing room and his heart skipped a beat.

  
His Astoria was looking at him with pleading eyes. She held out her hand and he ran to grab it. He kissed her hand and brushed her cheek gently with his thumb. “I’m so sorry…..I’m just furious. No excuse Astoria I know but Scorpius is missing again and I feel like I’m losing all control. I have no idea where to go from here. How can I share my love with Scorpius if he isn’t actually here?!” he cried as panic rose in his chest. His Astoria put her paling, almost glowing, finger on her lips and Draco nodded. He stood up and mumbled a couple of spells to set the house back to rights. He went back and gave her hand a small squeeze, although he had to do a double take to try and see her. She smiled widely in return. He stepped into the roaring fire and yelled “Ministry of Magic.”

  
Draco was horrified to learn the truth. “There has to be a way for him to come back!” Draco screamed at the others. Now Scorpius and Albus were stuck together with this witch, goodness knows where and when. He almost broke down in a mix of fury or sorrow but then he remembered his Astoria, he held it together. He desperately needed to talk to her, hold her, be with her. But he couldn’t, Scorpius’ life was at stake. He knew where it was hidden, he was prepared to sacrifice the Malfoy name to get his son back. He had to get it to Harry as quickly as possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Draco gathered with Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny at Godric’s Hollow. The sleepy village residents had no idea of their plan. He had received Ginny’s owl and, in his euphoria, had almost knocked the poor creature flying. He was ready to find his son or die trying. He pulled out the heavy, golden time-turner. The others were gathered around him. He felt the world sway and heard loud bangs which he could not identify. He blinked and looked around. “Has it worked? We’re still in Godric’s Hollow but what year is it?” his mind wandered off. “Mum?!” shouted Albus as Draco watched a blurry figure run past him and crash into Ginny’s arms.  
Draco span around looking for Scorpius, “I’m too late!” his mind immediately raced to the worst possible situation. Another funeral. Both of his reasons for existing gone. His vision was going hazy as tears clouded in his eyes.

  
Suddenly, he spotted him. A wave of relief came crashing over him. His heart lifted. Scorpius was scampering towards his Dad. Draco flicked his arms slightly. Scorpius reached his dad, scanning Draco’s face for any signal that the welcome was to be a warm one. “We can hug too if you like…” Draco almost didn’t get to finish as Scorpius scurried into his dad’s arms. Scorpius buried his head into his dad’s chest and Draco wrapped his arms securely around Scorpius, locking them in place. He kissed the side of Scorpius’ head as he gently ran his fingers through the back of Scorpius’ hair. They hugged in silence for a moment. Scorpius wept “I knew you’d come,” he uttered.

  
“Thank the stars you’re safe.” Draco replied quietly as tears fell gently dripping onto Scorpius’ head “I am never letting you out of my sight again,” he breathed. He wanted to savour this father and son moment. He needed Scorpius to know how loved he was. He gently relaxed his arms but kept one hand on Scorpius’ shoulder, partly reassuring him that he wasn’t going anywhere and partly afraid to chance losing him again. He was keeping himself and Scorpius grounded.

  
Draco witnessed his son showing bravery, determination, loyalty and kindness during the events that unfolded that night in Godric’s Hollow. If Astoria had been with them to see it, she would have been glowing with pride. Draco stayed as close as possible to Scorpius whilst they waited in the church. He comforted, protected and held him when they watched the final scenes of the night. He had kept his promise to Astoria, he knew what the most important thing in his life was.  
After they returned to the present day Godric’s Hollow, Ginny suddenly hugged Draco and pulled him close “Thank you for being there with us Draco,” she soothed. Draco steadied himself and blinked slightly, shocked by Ginny’s act of kindness. He gave a slight smile as Ginny withdrew her arms, “We would both move the earth for our sons.” He looked over to Ron who was clutching Hermione lovingly; she was sobbing although Draco could not tell if they were tears of happiness, disbelief or both. He glimpsed back at Ginny and rested a hand on her shoulder “Thank you all for helping us find them,” he whispered delicately to her. Ginny nodded and turned to rescue Albus who was entangled in his dad’s grip.

  
Harry let go of Albus and gestured to Draco to follow him. He stepped a few paces away from the others and looked at Draco with sunken eyes. Draco looked back at Harry with the same concentration; it was as though he was really seeing Harry Potter for the first time. He was, dare he think it, vulnerable. “Draco…. I can’t begin to imagine what I’ve put you through. I am so sorry…. I endangered the lives of our children! If it weren’t for me, we might not be in this mess and if it weren’t for…… you, we might not have found a way out. All of this could have….” Harry expressed with a guilt-ridden manner. His body was hunched over with his hands clenched deep inside his pockets. A thousand thoughts appeared to glow from Harry’s eyes at though he was trying to process everything.

  
Draco cut him off. “We got them back Harry, let’s be thankful for that.” Draco faltered. This was the man who had caused him and his family so much pain. This was the man who he could not bear. This was the man who had, ultimately, helped bring his son back home to him. He stood upright and took a cautious step forward.

  
Draco gradually held out his hand. Harry hesitated for a brief second before mirroring Draco’s steps. He shook his hand with a hint of surprise etched on his face. “Thank you, you certainly have changed since we were at Hogwarts,” Harry started; he relaxed his posture and thought for a moment, “Astoria…. she would be proud of you, you know.”

  
Draco loosened the handshake and smiled at Harry. “I know, she has every reason to be proud of her family.” Draco turned to look at Scorpius and Albus who were embracing and laughing together, glad that this was all finally over. “I think we might be seeing a bit more of each other in future anyway, it’s about time we learnt to get on. For their sake,” he signalled with his head towards the two teens.

  
Harry looked past Draco and smirked. “Oh yes, I think it’ll take some time but they’ll realise.” Harry turned back to face Draco with a bemused grin. “Here’s an idea, how about we learn to get on for our own sake not just theirs? Come around to ours tomorrow, bring Scorpius and I’ll cook us dinner,” said Harry, cautiously. Although by the look on Draco’s face he was beginning to think he shouldn’t have mentioned it at all.

  
Draco seemed perplexed for a moment before Scorpius came running over to see what his dad was doing. “Can I really trust Harry Potter? The boy who is responsible for so much of my misery? The boy who I detested?” deliberated Draco as he looked at Scorpius; he was now beckoning Albus over. He took a minute to take in Harry’s offer, he glanced at his old foe and nodded politely. “We’ll bring dessert.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco and Scorpius spent the evening crying, hugging and talking. They were sat down in the drawing room; Draco sat on his chair and Scorpius sat on the plush rug staring into the fireplace. Draco made Scorpius promise he would never meddle with anything like that again. “I can’t lose you,” Draco said sternly, “Do you understand the absolute agony I went through thinking I had lost you again?!” He quickly calmed down when he saw the nerves arise in Scorpius’ face. He sighed. “You are the most important thing in my life Scorpius, never forget that.”

  
“I know Dad, I promise to look after myself and you more from now on. That’s what Mum wanted,” he replied solemnly with a small smile on his face. Scorpius looked back at the flames dancing in the fireplace. “Now can I please go to bed?” he felt as though he had been interrogated enough for one night. “I’m tired and don’t want to be too sleepy when we go around to Albus’ tomorrow.” Scorpius stood up and stretched; he rubbed the back of his head as he made his way past his dad.

  
“Fine, but when you wake up you come straight downstairs, understand? I’d like us to have breakfast together, we haven’t done that in a while,” said Draco in a slightly gruff but amused tone. He stood up and somewhat blocked Scorpius; he put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it “I love you Scorpius,” he said tenderly.

  
Scorpius looked into his dad’s eyes, tears brimming “I love you too Dad,” he whispered as he pursed his lips. He put his own hand over his father’s for a second before turning on his heel; he glanced back at his dad and grinned.

  
Scorpius raced up the stairs and closed his bedroom door. Draco sat back down in his armchair and let out a huge groan. “Am I really getting that old?” he thought. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain on the window.

  
“I’m so proud of you Draco.”

  
Draco spun his head and opened his eyes. His Astoria was standing there in front of him, not fading but as bright as the day he first laid eyes on her. “Astoria…..” he jumped up in surprise. “But how…what?!” He stopped talking and kissed her. He kissed her like he’d never kissed her before. His arms snaked around her waist as his lips pressed firmly onto hers. He pulled away, tears filling in his eyes.

  
“You have both looked after each other, you showed me why I fell in love with such a wonderful man,” she beamed.

“Thank you for helping me Astoria. You were always my light in the darkness,” Draco stuttered. “Now Scorpius, he can carry on being that light.”

  
His Astoria nodded and gently replied, “Never forget what is important. Live your life, love yourselves and each other. Continue to be the light for others.”

  
He pulled her back onto his armchair as he sat down and lovingly wrapped his arms around her. The tears continued to fall “Please don’t go, I can’t be without you.” He stumbled through tense breaths.

  
“You won’t be without me; our son is the very best of me and the very best of you. Scorpius will be with you,” she replied with a comforting tone as her thumb rubbed against his arm. “I’ll always be here.”

  
She cuddled up to him as he whispered “I love you my darling.” He held her tight, occasionally brushing her hair out of her eyes and kissing her soft lips. Draco held steadily onto her; he knew eventually she would have to go.

“I love you too,” she whispered as she moved her hand to lace her fingers intricately amongst his own.

  
Draco didn’t know how long he stayed there; he wanted to remember her smell, the warmth she radiated and the feel of her delicate hands in his. He battled so hard to stay awake but eventually he succumbed to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
The next morning Scorpius wandered downstairs all dressed and ready for the day which actually surprised Draco; Scorpius seemed to have a spring in his step. They sat down at the kitchen table to eat breakfast together. Scorpius teased him about falling asleep on the chair. “That means you are getting old,” he chortled. Draco laughed; he was happy that they were getting along. Draco began to clear their bowls away. “You know actually Dad I had the strangest dream last night but it was wonderful.”

  
Draco walked to the sink with the bowls in his hands, listening to Scorpius. “What was it about?” he asked nonchalantly. “Albus?” he said it before he could stop himself. He quickly turned, ready to apologise to Scorpius who had gone bright red.

  
Scorpius interrupted him before he could apologise. “Well….uh, yes…Albus and I were… well…we were ki…..,” Scorpius was blushing furiously and wringing his hands together under the table. He drifted off. “But that’s not the dream I’m talking about!” Scorpius composed himself. “It didn’t really feel like a dream though, it felt like it was actually happening,” he said with a new found confidence, drastically changing the subject.

  
“What happened?” asked Draco as he picked up their mugs, kindly ignoring the red cheeks that stood out against Scorpius’ porcelain like skin.

  
“Mum came to me.”

  
Draco almost dropped the mugs, he put them on the side and steadied himself at the sink. His lungs constricted as he tried to clear all thoughts from his mind; he was ready to give Scorpius his full attention.

  
“What did she say?” Draco asked, looking away to hide his grief.

  
“She told me that she was proud of me and that she would always be with me,” Scorpius smiled. “It was beautiful actually, she told me to share my love and to never…”

  
“Forget what is important….” Draco muttered under his breath.

  
Scorpius was oblivious to this. “It’s like she was talking to me for one last time,” he said sadly as his eyes dropped to stare at the floor. “She was really transparent, I could just about make her out.” Scorpius looked at his dad who was still facing away from Scorpius. “I told her I loved her and she said it back. Then she kind of glowed and she was gone.”

  
Draco turned to face Scorpius with a small grin upon his face, hiding what he had just felt. He now felt overwhelmed with happiness, and he could honestly say that for the first time in months. “That sounds lovely Scorpius, hold onto that. It’s a magnificent way to remember her.”

  
Scorpius stood up. “Will you be ready to go in a couple of hours? We’re playing a game of quidditch with the Potters, remember? It might help me get some practice in before try-outs on Monday!” beamed Scorpius as he went off to read a book he had borrowed from James about quidditch tactics.

  
“Of course, I just need to freshen up.” Draco walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He opened the curtains and let out a huge smile. Draco finally understood; he had been ready to let his Astoria go. He watched as the sunlight reflected on the pond below and twinkled in the water. He thought he could just about make out the Scorpius constellation in the gentle sparkly ripples. He made a promise to himself that he would always be the light for someone’s darkness. His someone was Scorpius.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written in YEARS. Draco is such a gentle soul and I really wanted to explore this hidden side to him that we don't really get to see. It started off as a short one shot but continued to grow as I added more detail. I really enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing in ages!  
> A HUGE thank you to TrolleyBitch/StaircaseScorpius for being a beta reader! You were so supportive and patient so thank you!


End file.
